The Girl in the Vision
by johnsonmiranda70
Summary: What happens when Alice gets a vision of a girl being chased by a rogue vampire in the woods at night. The catch? She's never met the girl in her entire existence! Next thing she and the Cullens know? They end up going to the same high school with the mysetery girl! Who is the girl? How is she connected to Alice? And why is she being chased by an unknown vampire? Read to find out!
1. The Vision

**This is my very first Twilight story and I hope you all like it! :)**

* * *

Chapter 1: The Vision

"Come on guys! It's time to go!" whispered Alice as she and Jasper waited by the front door of their new Minnesotan home.

"It's only 7:30 in the morning Alice. School is only ten minutes away. We will get there in plenty of time." said Jasper as he placed his hands on his mate's shoulders, his power over emotions working its magic.

"I know, I know. I guess I'm just getting antsy over nothing." she replied as she looked out the window, the oak trees completely dominating the landscape.

"It's okay Alice." the two turned around to see Esme and Carlisle walk down the staircase of their three floor home.

"It's perfectly normal to get excited, or nervous, when it comes to starting at a new school." said Carlisle as he fixed up his tie.

"Especially when it's the first day of school." called Emmett as he took the stairs five at a time, followed by Rosalie, who walked down the stairs at a normal pace, her designer side bag draped across her shoulder.

"I see everyone is ready." said Edward as he and Bella walked hand in hand into the foyer to join the others, Renesmee right behind them. Jacob had left earlier in the day to register at the high school on the resident Native American reservation on the outskirts of their new town, Stallone, Minnesota, which lied close to the U.S./Canada border.

"Yep, and now we can be on our way. So let's get mo-." Alice started to say, but she suddenly cut herself off as soon as she grabbed the doorknob.

"Alice, what's wrong? What do you see?" asked Bella as she walked over to the shortest member of the family.

"It makes no sense to me." answered Alice as she looked at the ground. "I see a girl with red hair and blue eyes. She's around Edward's height and running through the forest in the middle of the night. Someone's chasing her. Definitely a vampire. That's all I see."

"Any idea on who the vampire may be?" asked Carlisle as he began to fiddle around with his cuff links.

"No clue. I've never met either one of them in all of my existence, but there is something about the girl that I can't put my finger on." said Alice as she began to shake her head. "I don't get it. My visions usually happen after someone I've met before makes a decision, but this one is entirely . . . I don't know, random?"

"Maybe your powers finally grew in strength. Maybe you gained the ability to have more than one kind of vision." suggested Rosalie as she tapped her boot impatiently on the clean tiled floor.

"I don't think so Rosie." replied Emmitt as he threw his car keys in the air. "Alice has been a vampire with visions for over 50 years now. Do you really think her powers would advance now after all this time?"

"Surprisingly, Emmitt makes a good point." said Jasper, which made Emmitt smirk. He barely heard Jasper admit that he was right about things.

"This 'new' vision is . . . interesting." said Carlisle as he opened the door. "This is something I will look into, once I come back from work. Good day everyone." he quickly kissed Esme on the cheek and made a beeline for his Mercedes in the garage.

"Let's get back to the people in the vision for just a second shall we?" asked Bella as the group made their way to the garage just as Carlisle drove out of it. "Did you get a good look at their faces?"

"I didn't get a good look at the vampire, but the human girl, like I said, had bright blue eyes and probably the most vibrant red hair I have ever seen. It was as red as the ripest cheery. Besides that, her face had kind of an elfish quality." answered Alice as she got into the backseat of Emmitt's jeep with Jasper. Rosalie took the front passenger seat.

"One thing is for sure. That girl is in danger if that vampire catches her." said Edward as he Bella, and Renesmee got into Edward's Volvo.

"Maybe she's just the vampire's next meal." suggested Rosalie as she crossed her arms, gaining glares and scowls from everyone else. "What?"

"I highly doubt that Rosalie. Maybe the human girl or the vampire is connected to Alice in some way. By the way, how far into the future will this happen?" asked Esme as she leaned into Alice's window.

"I have no idea. Not everything was clear cut this time around." answered Alice bluntly as she straightened out the wrinkles of her silver sundress.

"I see . . .That gives an unknown amount of time to figure this out." said Esme as she snuck a peek at Emmitt's dashboard before moving away from the car. "You guys better get moving or else you'll be late for school."

"So much for being early." whined Jasper as he looked at his watch to see that it was 7:55.

"Don't worry! If we drive fast enough, we'll get their before first period starts!" said Emmitt with a grin. He turned on the engine, hit the gas, and abruptly reversed the car down the long driveway to the road.

"That Emmitt, always so brash. Bye Esme." said Edward with a smile as he pulled the Volvo out the garage and onto the driveway; Esme waving goodbye at the garage entrance till the car was out of view.

The two cars drove down the tree lined roads, through the fairly large town of Stallone, which was similar to Forks in some ways, until they reached their destination, their newest high school, McGregor High. When they reached the school's parking lot, they chose to park in the two spots that were right next to the exit. All the other cars were parked in the spots closest to the fairly large high school. Who could blame them? With the clouds looking all grey and misty, it looked like it was going to rain any second.

"Guys! Welcome to our new stalking grounds!" called Emmitt as he cut the engine.

"You sound like such a creeper Emmitt." said Rosalie as the group got out of their vehicles.

"I may sound like a creeper, but I'm your creeper." answered Emmitt as he wrapped an arm around his mate's waist.

"I might as well lock my doors anyway." said Renesmee as she looked at her uncle, gaining a few laughs from her mother and aunts.

"Looks like we won't be the only ones with nice looking cars attending this school." said Edward as he looked at the exit. The group turned to see a shiny new Black Camaro drive into the parking lot. The windows were tinted so the vampires couldn't see who was driving the vehicle and it had Mississippi license plates on its front and back bumpers. The car soon parked two spots away from Edward's Volvo. The vampires listened as the engine was cut off and the driver door opened to reveal the Camaro's driver. As soon as the driver poked her head out, Alice let out a sharp gasp.

The driver was at least 6'2, around the same height as Edward as she stood tall in her clack flats. She was dressed very chic in black tights with a blue sun dress with a sweetheart neckline that helped to enhance her porcelain skin. She had a black side bag patterned with a graphic rose design draped across her shoulder and was also wearing black fingerless lace gloves, but was not wearing any jewelry. Her vibrant red hair shone as it fell down her back, the color as red as a cherry, her bangs covering her entire forehead, stopping right above her eyes. When she took off her Prada sunglasses, it revealed her eyes, which were as blue as the sea, and that her face retained a certain elfish quality to it, with a pointy nose and high cheek bones.

She closed her car door and turned on the car alarm just as the bell rang for homeroom.

"Oh shit! I better get going!" she whispered to herself in her slightly Southern accent as she ran to the building, gaining a whole lot of attention from the male student body still in the parking lot and a few jealous stares from the female equivalent. The student body's stares went to the Cullens as well as they made their way to the building, jealousy, admiration, astonishment, and envy the dominant emotions in their eyes.

"Auntie Alice, you recognize that red haired girl with the Southern accent don't you?" asked Renesmee in a voice low enough that only the rest of the Cullens could hear.

"Yeah Nessie, I do." answered Alice as Edward shot her a knowing stare, him the only other person that saw her vision.

"That was the girl from my vision."

**Please review!**


	2. Meet Aurora

Chapter 2: Meet Aurora

The Cullens walked into the school's main office building and quickly registered for their classes. Renesmee was registered as a sophomore, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmitt were registered as seniors, and Alice, Bella, and Edward were all registered as juniors.

"Are you okay Alice? You seem kinda spooked." said Bella as the trio made made their way to their first class, European History.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just that girl from the parking lot. I feel like, like I should know her, but I don't know why. I'm just really confused about this whole situation." said Alice as she twiddled her fingers.

"Do you think she could be a relative of yours? Judging from the license plates on her Camaro, she seems to be from the state your younger sister is from." suggested Edward as they turned a corner and walked into the school's history wing.

"Yeah Edward, I saw the Mississippi license plates too, but remember, Mississippi is a big state. That girl could have come from any part of that state." said Alice as the three walked into their homeroom. Most of the class' boisterous voices became hushed as soon as the three walked into the room. All eyes were on them as the three made their way to the two empty tables in the back of the room. Each table had room for two, so while Edward and Bella claimed the table next to the window, Alice had the last empty table all to herself, for the moment.

"Hello class!" everyone turned to the teacher who had just walked into the room. The teacher had her sandy blonde hair in a ponytail and dressed in a blue and white striped dress that went to her knees. Her black pumps clacked on the ground as her black beret stood perched precariously on her head.

"My name is Ms. Lillibone, and I see that I'm missing one student from my class." said the teacher as she worked around her desk. Just before the clock above the chalkboard struck 8:30, the redhead from the parking lot walked into the room.

"Just in time Ms. Brandon." said Ms. Lillibone, just as the bell rang for first period.

_Brandon?_ Alice instantly asked in her head as her eyes widened for a split second as the teacher addressed the redhead.

"Yeah . . . sorry. I just got lost on my way here. Won't happen again." said the redhead in her Southern accent as she adjusted the strap on her bag.

"I hope so. Please take a seat. I believe there's one in the back." said Ms. Lillibone as she pointed to Alice's table. The redhead gave the teacher a slight nod of her head before walking through the aisle toward her seat. The first thing that Alice noticed besides the redhead's fashionable look and the fact that all the guys except for Edward was staring at her, was the smell of hair dye.

_So the red hair is fake._ Alice thought as the redhead took her seat next to the pixie. She dropped her bag right to the floor, narrowly touching Alice's own. The girl unzipped her bag and took out a purple notebook and a pen, narrowly pushing a second notebook labeled 'Brandon Family Tree' out onto the floor.

"You're into genealogy?" asked Alice, never realizing that she spoke loud enough that the redhead was able to hear her.

"Yeah, y dad's a genealogist, so I got the genealogy bug from him." answered the redhead as she turned to Alice. "Hi, I'm Aurora. Aurora Brandon."

"Alice. Alice Cullen." answered Alice as she opened her notebook. "Judging from the Southern accent, you're not really from here are you?"

"Not really. I moved here from Biloxi, Mississippi in July with my father. My mom and him divorced over irreconcilable differences; they just kept fighting over the silliest things and my dad had enough." answered the redhead as she watched as Ms. Lillibone wrote the lesson plan on the board.

"That's sad to hear." commented Alice as she began to tap her pen on the wooden desk.

"My mom's family is all into the supernatural, especially my grandmother Cynthia."

"Cynthia?" asked Alice as she went wide eyed, recognizing the name of her younger sister.

"Yep; my grandma was really into the supernatural and paranoia and all that and eventually passed her ideas on to my mother, who passed it on to me." explained Aurora as she began to copy what was on the board.

"That must have driven your dad nuts." said Alice as she intently listened to every word Aurora said.

"You're telling me," said Aurora as she looked up from her notebook. "My dad likes to lean more on science than supernatural. My grandmother passed away when I was really young and my dad thought my mom's opinions on the supernatural would lessen after that . . ."

"But it didn't." suggested Alice as she watched as textbooks were being passed around the tables.

"Not . . . at . . . all. The results were the complete opposite from what my dad hoped for. My mom's beliefs in the supernatural grew tenfold and after a few years of it, my dad couldn't handle it anymore. So they split up." said Aurora as she took a textbook for herself and handed the last one to Alice.

"Where's your mom now?" asked Alice as she felt a newfound kinship grow within her as she continued to speak with Aurora.

"Still living in Biloxi, but she's thinking about moving to New Orleans. She thinks she'll find people there that share her views. My dad won full custody over me in the divorce and he decided to move us here to Stallone because he thinks it's a good way to start anew, I suppose." said Aurora with a small smirk as she opened her textbook.

"Do you share her views?" Alice suddenly asked as she too opened her book.

"I do actually, but I don't say anything about it with my father. I'm in enough trouble as it is for dying my hair this color." said Aurora with a sheepish look as she tugged on a few strands of her hair.

"What's your original hair color if you don't mind me asking?" asked Alice, already guessing in her head that Aurora was a brunette.

"I'm originally a brunette, but I like to dye my hair a lot. Though, it may kill my hair one of these days."

"I would definitely watch out for that." said Alice as the two girls shared a laugh, almost gaining the teacher's attention in the process. "But I have to admit, red is a good girl color on you."

"I never thought I would hear something like that considering how pale I am." said Aurora as she pointed at her face.

"Don't worry. I feel the same way." said Alice as she pointed hat her face with a small grin.

"Ladies!" called Ms. Lillibone, gaining the girls' attention. "If you are not too busy conversing with each other, do you mind answering a few questions? Alice, please name there cities in France while Aurora, lease name three cities in Spain."

"Paris, Marseille, and Bordeaux." Alice immediately answered as she looked at the teacher.

"Madrid, Seville, and Barcelona." answered Aurora as she stared at the board.

"Very good. Please wait until after class to indulge in gossip okay girls?" asked Ms. Lillibone as she returned her attention to the board.

"Yes ma'am." answered the two in unison, sneaking each other conspiratorial looks before returning to their work. Forty five minutes came and went before the school bell rang to signal the end of the period.

"What class do you have next?" asked Alice as she gathered up her things.

"Physics with Mr. Harlow." answered Aurora as she put her textbook in her bag and walked after Alice to the front door.

"I have him too! Want to walk over to his class together? It's best is us new kids stick together." suggested Alice, inwardly hoping that she say yes just because she liked her company.

"Sure, I probably would get lost if I walked by myself anyway." answered Aurora as the two walked out into the hallway. Bella and Edward listened to the two's conversation, trailing behind them as the two turned a corner.

"Looks like Alice made a new friend." commented Bella as the two walked past the corner and straight down the hallway to the English wing.

"I never saw Alice be so friendly to someone this fast before." added Edward as the two gracefully descended down the staircase.

"Edward, do you think Aurora could actually be related to Alice?" asked Bella as she ignored the stares of their fellow students.

"It actually could be possible. Besides, you Bella, Alice is the only other family member with human relatives." answered Edward as he placed a hand under his chin.

"If so, then that kind of gives us a big reason to protect her from that vampire in Alice's vision." said Bella as the two walked into the school plaza.

"Family protects family." agreed Edward as he spotted Renesmee talking with a few older guys near the cafeteria. "Like now for instance."

Bella smirked as she watched Edward walk over to the group. "Dads" she muttered under her breath as she soon moved to join her mate.

**Please review!**


	3. And the Vampire Is

Chapter 3: And the Vampire is . . .

After their physics class with Mr. Harlow was over and done, Alice and Aurora spilt up to go to their other respective classes for the day. When the 6th period lunch bell rang, Alice left her trigonometry class and walked straight to lunch, where she found Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmitt at a table at the far corner of the lunch room talking with each other as other students snuck quick glances at them.

"Hey guys!" called Alice as she walked over to the table, instantly taking the seat next to Jasper.

"Hey Alice!" greeted Emmitt with a smile that showed his dimples. "Have you talked with the girl from the vision yet?"

"Way to go straight to the point Emmitt." said a sarcastic Rosalie as she crossed her arms.

"What? I was just curious!" replied Emmitt as he raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay you guys." said Alice as she waved a hand. "To answer your question Emmitt, I actually have European History and Physics with her. And her name is Aurora by the way."

"Aurora . . . that's actually a pretty name." said Rosalie as she looked out the window. When she turned around, she saw the others looking at her with quizzical stares. "What?"

"Nothing" they all muttered at the same time. All of their ears suddenly perked up when they heard most of the girls in the cafeteria start to mutter amongst themselves, all of them talking about the same subject. Actually, they were talking about one certain individual.

"Apparently, Aurora and us are not the only students at this school that is getting a lot of attention." said Emmitt with a smirk as he looked over to the exit. The others followed his gaze to see a student dressed in all black standing at the exit. His clothes were fit for a rock star as he was dressed in black jeans, a black t-shirt, and black dress shoes. His long blonde hair looked almost white in the light as he surveyed the room, seeing the female student body shamelessly gawking at him. His pale skin was flawless as the boy pushed his sunglasses further up the bridge of his pointy nose, obscuring his eyes as his lips were shaped in an o as he whistled, the melody flowing throughout the room and further hypnotizing the girls as the boys looked on with envy.

"That guy has all the human girls looking at him like no tomorrow." muttered Jasper as he crossed his arms.

"You said it Jasper. . . What do you two think? Alice? Rosie?" asked Emmitt as he turned to the girls, but he looked on in surprise as he saw that both Alice and Rosalie were staring at the black clad student too, utterly hypnotize like the rest of the females.

"How is this even possible?" asked Jasper as he waved a hand in front of Alice's face, but she wasn't even paying attention to him.

"Who knows?" answered Emmitt as he did the same thing with Rosalie, but she wasn't paying attention to him either. The two vampires looked up to see Edward, Bella, and Renesmee walk into the cafeteria and over to their table; all three of them looking around curiously to what the other students are staring at.

"Do you have any idea on what's going on here?" asked Edward as the three took their seats at the table, not even bothering to tune into the other students' minds to find out.

"All the girls, including Alice and Rosalie here, are all mesmerized with that guy over there." answered Emmitt as he pointed to the black clad student who was slowly walking through the cafeteria and over to a table in another corner of the room.

"What's so special about-?" asked Renesmee, but she too was transfixed by the mystery student as soon as she stared at him.

"Nessie? Nessie?" asked Bella as she waved a hand in front of her daughter's face, but Renesmee wasn't answering her.

"It's the same thing with Alice and Rosie here. They're as still as statues." said Jasper as he tried to shake Alice awake, but she still wasn't responding as she continued to stare at her fellow pale student.

"Let me try something." said Bella as she closed her eyes. She started to stretch her shield from her brain, making it grow until it stretched and covered the entire table. Soon enough, Alice, Rosalie, and Renesmee's eyes quickly blinked as they tried to bring their vision into focus.

"How'd you know your shields would break them out of their trance?" asked Emmitt as he raised an eyebrow in surprise.

"I had gym with that guy. His name is Donovan. I noticed that all the girls in the class were staring at him like they all were in a trance themselves. When I turned to face him, I wasn't even affected. I decided to do a little test to see if my shield would stop whatever was going on, so I stretched my shield to cover the girl closest to me. Soon enough, she was back to normal, but as soon as I took my shield back, she was back in her trance." explained Bella as she crossed her arms.

"Wait . . . what just happened?" asked Renesmee as she looked around the group curiously.

"You three all fell under some kind of trance after you guys took one look at that guy over there." answered Jasper as they pointed to the pale kid. The girls all turned their heads to see what he was talking about. They never fell under a trance again since Bella's shield was still covering them.

"This is weird." mumbled Rosalie as she continued to stare at the pale kid, who was now looking through his trigonometry book. His head suddenly shot up and the vampires all turned to what he was staring at, which was Aurora, who had walked into the cafeteria a few seconds ago and was now walking over to the cafeteria line. A small smile graced the pale kid's lips as he looked at Aurora. She looked at him, but instead of being instantly mesmerized by him, she just looked away, shrugged, and joined the cafeteria line. Donovan scowled at her before turning his attention back to his textbook.

"Did you notice the guy's teeth when he smiled? They looked way too sharp to be a normal human's teeth." muttered Jasper as he turned to his siblings and niece.

"Edward, what can you see?" asked Bella as she turned to her mate. Edward shook his head no.

"I can't really see much to be honest. His mind is all cryptic. I can't really describe it. It's like one big puzzle that is going to take a long time to be solved." said Edward as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"One thing's for sure: It looks like Bella and Aurora are the only ones that are practically immune from Donovan's 'charm'." said Nessie as she crossed her arms. "I wonder why Aurora wasn't affected."

"The better question is: Judging from the smile, what does Donovan want with Aurora?" asked Jasper as he crossed his arms.

"It's him!"

Everyone turned to her with sudden looks on their faces as her eyes looked out into nothing in particular, her eyes looking slightly dazed. Alice was having the same vision from that morning, but the only difference between the vision then and the vision now was that she could actually see the vampire in her new one. His pale hair shone in the moonlight as he continued to sniff the air with his pointy nose. His red eyes shone as he hunted Aurora down, his motive only known by him alone.

"It's him." said Alice in horror as she looked at Donovan, who didn't even notice them. "Donovan is the vampire from my vision."

**Please review!**


	4. End of the Day

Chapter 4: End of the Day

Alice walked out of her last period gym class as soon as the bell rang to close out the school day. She was too busy thinking about that Donovan kid from the lunch room and how he was soon planning to have Aurora for a late night bite to realize that Jasper was walking up behind her.

"Hey!" he whispered into her ear, startling her so much that she almost jumped out of her shoes. "Are you okay? I can feel your worry."

"No, I'm not fine. You should know that since you can actually sense my worry." snapped Alice as she straightened up her hair. She looked up to see Jasper's shocked face and instantly felt bad about getting mean at him. "I'm sorry Jasper. I didn't mean to snap at you."

"It's okay Alice. I understand why you are feeling like this." said Jasper as the two turned a corner.

"Aurora is the girl from my vision and Donovan is the vampire from my vision. Those are facts. The real question now is: does Donovan want her for a bite or for some other reason?" asked Alice as the two walked out the building and onto the walkway that led to the lot.

"My bet is that he just wants her for food." answered Jasper with a shrug. Alice stopped in her tracks and scowled at her blonde mate, making him turn to her with a curious expression. "What?"

Alice answered with a punch to the chest before walking away.

"What was that for?" asked Jasper as they walked into the parking lot.

"You really know how to answer a question Jasper." answered a sarcastic Alice as she crossed her arms. Jasper let a sheepish look come across his face as he followed Alice to the cars. When they reached, almost everyone was waiting for them either inside or outside the cars.

"Took you two long enough." said Emmitt with a cheeky grin as he looked up from the steering wheel of his Jeep.

"I had gym. Took me a while to change." muttered Alice as she took her seat in the back next to Jasper.

"Where's Rosalie?" asked Jasper as he tried to distract himself from Alice's foul mood.

"Probably back in her last period music class." answered Emmitt with a shrug.

"Or checking herself in a mirror somewhere." suggested Edward as he entered his car.

"That too." said Emmitt in agreement as he turned to his fellow vampire.

"Well . . . looks like we can wait no more since Rosalie is coming right this way as we speak." said Bella as she pointed toward the school. Everyone turned to see Rosalie looking rather stone cold as she walked through the lot and over to the Volvo and the Jeep.

"What's up with you?" asked Emmitt as Rosalie entered the car via the front passenger door.

"I'll tell you when we get home. Start driving!" said Rosalie as she let out a sigh. Emmitt shook his head, but did what his mate said and started up the car. Alice looked through the window to see Aurora walking over to her Camaro with a few textbooks in hand. She looked away and spotted Donovan walking out of school himself and over to a parked motorcycle on the far side of the lot. His stare wasn't directed to Aurora this time around, it was directed toward the Cullens.

"That guy's staring at us isn't he?" asked Emmitt as he snuck a quick look out the window.

"You bet." said Alice as she watched as Donovan averted his gaze from the group and returned it to his motorcycle.

"Don't worry Alice. We'll stop him." said Emmitt with a small smirk as he pulled the jeep out of its parking space and drove out the lot behind Edward's Volvo.

_I hope so._ Alice thought in her head as they drove onto the street. The trip was a silent one as the cars drove all the way back home. As soon as the cars were parked in the driveway, Esme was there to greet the group.

"How was your first day everyone?" asked the matriarch as the group started to walk over to the house's main entrance.

"It was . . . productive." answered Renesmee as the group walked inside and over to the living room.

"Productive how?" asked Esme as she sat in a chair, instantly curious to hear what they had to say.

"We figured out the identities of both the vampire and the human girl from Alice's vision." said Edward as he crossed his arms.

"Well . . . that's good." said Esme as she looked around the room. "Let's start with the girl shall we? What have you found out about her?"

"For starters, her name is Aurora." said Alice as she dropped her bag to the side of her feet.

"Aurora . . . well isn't that a pretty name?" asked Esme as a thoughtful look came across her face.

"I know right?" asked Rosalie as she looked out the window. "Do you know her last name?"

"It's Brandon. The same last name that Alice had when she was human." answered Edward as he let out a tense breath.

"Interesting . . . what else?" asked Esme as she became all serious.

"Well . . ." said Alice. "She told me she's originally from Biloxi, Mississippi and that her grandmother's name is Cynthia."

"Don't you have a sister named Cynthia that lives in Biloxi?" asked Esme as she shook her head.

"Cynthia passed away years ago, but her daughter still lives there." said Alice as she checked her fingernails.

"This seems a bit coincidental, but do you think Aurora could possibly be a relative of yours? Like your grandniece?" asked Esme as she looked Alice hopefully.

"Some of us think that could actually be a possibility." muttered Alice as she turned to Edward and Bella.

"Okay . . . moving on. What about the vampire from the vision? What have you found out so far about him?" asked Esme as she put her hand underneath her chin.

"His name's Donovan. He goes to our school too. We believe he has a gift that allows him to catch all the girls who stare at him in a kind of trance." answered Jasper as he started to pace around the room.

"A trance?" asked Esme.

"Yep; Bella's shield managed to stop the trance's affects. But here's the thing we can't figure out: Aurora, without the help of Bella's shield, wasn't affected by Donovan's 'charm'." said Emmitt as he did air quotes around the word charm.

"That's interesting. Maybe Aurora shares the same ability Bella has." suggested Esme.

"She doesn't. I was able to read her mind as clear as day." said Edward as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Then that's just one more mystery we have to figure out." said Esme as she looked around the group. "Rosalie, what do you have in your hand?"

"Oh nothing . . . just a necklace with an amulet with the Volturi's crest emblazoned on it." said Rosalie as she flipped around the trinket in her hands.

"Where did you get that?" asked Nessie as she looked up from her homework to stare at her aunt.

"It slipped out of Donovan's pocket as he was walking toward the art wing. I saw it happen as I walked out of seventh period." answered Renesmee as she threw the necklace over to Jasper.

"This is even bigger than I thought. We need to tell Carlisle and Jacob when they get back." said Esme as she crossed her arms.

"Tell me what?" asked Jacob as he walked into the living room with his backpack in hand. As Edward and Bella filled him in on what happened that day, Alice continued to worry in her seat, with only one question coming to mind.

_What does the Volturi want with Aurora?_

**Please review!**


	5. Some Answers

Chapter 5: Some Answers

"Alice, are you okay?" asked Bella as she snuck a look at the pixie, who was staring at the gray clouds in the sky as they drove to school.

"I'm fine . . . I'm just a little stressed out." said Alice as she let out a heavy sigh as the girls continued on their way.

"I would be too if I found out my potential grandniece was actually in the crosshairs of Donovan and the Volturi." said Rosalie as she checked her always flawless nails as she sat in the backseat of Edward's Volvo.

"Do you really think that statement helped to relieve Auntie Alice's stress about this whole situation?" asked Renesmee as she snuck a look at her aunt that sat to her left. "Because I don't think so."

"Wait . . . was I supposed to help her relieve her stress, because that's usually Jasper's thing." says Rosalie as she looks up in surprise.

"Too bad Jasper's not here with us," reminded Bella as she turned the car into the school parking lot."He's currently with Emmitt, Edward, and Jacob somewhere in the woods."

"What are they doing in the woods again?" asked Nessie as she put her backpack on her lap.

"They're scouring the woods to see if they can find any traces of the Volturi's scent." answered Bella as she pulled into a spot close to the exit.

"Knowing that coven, they'll find a way to hide their scent one way or another." mumbled Rosalie as Bella cut the engine. The girls exited the car and soon realized that there were only a few other cars in the lot.

"Where is everybody?" asked Bella as she looked around the area.

"They're probably still at home. It's only a little past 7:30." mumbles Nessie as she looks at her watch.

"Wait . . . why did we come early?" asked Bella as she raised an eyebrow.

"Simple, we're going to do a little investigating." said Rosalie with a knowing smirk as she gestured forward. "Follow me."

The three followed Rosalie into the school and all the way to the art wing, managing to not be noticed by any of the teachers or other school staff members. They followed her until they reached the end of the hallway to the last locker on the right side of the hallway.

"Why did you bring us to this locker?" asked Nessie as she looked at Rosalie curiously.

"I managed to find out from a classmate that this locker here happens to be Donovan's. If we can get into it, maybe we can find something that helps us to figure out his connection to the Volturi and what they would want with Aurora." said Rosalie with a smile.

"Or . . . you could just ask me."

The four girls turned around to see Donovan stand a mere 20 feet away from them, dressed in all black like the day before. He had a neutral expression on his face and his hair was tied up in a low ponytail. He crossed his arms at the girls and shook his head disapprovingly like a father would after finding his child doing something wrong.

"Would you really sink that low to break into another student's locker just to find answers?" he asked them with a sharp look. "When you could just ask me, the one that owns said locker?"

"That depends . . . are you going to be straightforward with us and actually tell us the truth?" asked Alice as she took a step forward.

"Maybe . . .," he tells them with a smirk. ". . . If you tell me why you are so concerned with Aurora in the first place. Or do I have to 'convince' you to tell me?"

"Don't try it," said Alice with a small scowl. "You may have the ability to get all the girls to fall for you, but we have something on our side that will prevent that from happening to us."

"Yes . . . Aro has told me about Bella's shield, that's why I haven't turned my power on. Because I know that as soon as I do, it'll just be blocked." said Donovan as he shot a look at Bella.

"Good to know you're informed," said Bella as she crossed her arms. "So . . . do you mind telling us why you and the Volturi have set your sights on Aurora?"

"Let's just say Aro believes the girl is special, very special. Years ago, Aro was visited by a vampire who considered herself a prophet. She told Aro that he would encounter a girl that would be a very valuable asset to the vampire community and that one other coven would vie for that girl. The prophetess handed a hand drawn photo of the girl to Aro before disappearing into the night, never to be seen again."

"The photo was of Aurora wasn't it?" asked Rosalie as she raised an eyebrow.

"Indeed it was. Aro sent out all the best men on the guard out into the world to find the girl. We were all supplied copies of the picture of the girl to help us aid in our search. Demetri was, of course, the one to find her. But it was by chance encounter since he wasn't one of the guys to be chosen for the mission. He was sent to Biloxi to track and kill a criminal that broke the law. He did that and somehow managed to find Aurora in one day. After she was found, Demetri told Aro about her. She was too young at the time, so he decided to send a member of his guard to monitor her for one year before replacing the guard with someone else until she is of age. This year is my year. I'm supposed to watch her till next June before I'm relieved of my shift." explained Donovan as he turned to face the girls. "Only the lesser members of the guard are on monitor duty, by the way."

"Aro wants her to be a part of the Volturi?" asked Nessie as she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Indeed he does, but he won't tell anyone why. The prophetess let Aro see the vision she saw in regard to Aurora and he told us that he was completely excited about this new possible recruit. He wants to keep the vision a secret from the rest of us in fear that others outside of the Volturi may find out, but I guess that has just gone out the window." Donovan further explained as the bell rang for homeroom. "Oooh, that's the bell! We best get to class or else we'll be late."

"Wait a second? Who is the other coven vying for Aurora?" asked Alice as she noticed students walking into the hallway.

"All Aro would say about that is that it would be the coven we would least suspect. Now . . . can you please move away from my locker? I have to get my books for trigonometry class?" asked Donovan as he walked over to the metal structure.

"Sure," mumbled Rosalie as she moved away just as Donovan reached the metal structure. The girls shot one last look at him before making their way down the hallway. Rosalie and Renesmee split off from the rest of the group to head for the English wing, leaving Alice and Bella to walk over to the history wing.

"At least we know what Donovan and the Volturi want with Aurora. They want her in their ranks." mumbled Bella as they quickly walked over to their lockers and grabbed their books.

"Yeah, but I'm just really curious about one thing . . . how would Aurora be useful to the vampire community?" asked Alice as they quickly ran into their history room. Everyone was there except for Edward.

"The only reason I could think of is that maybe she will have a very powerful gift if she becomes a vampire. Aro has a penchant for wanting to collect rare abilities. Hell, we're two of the people with rare abilities that he hasn't collected who he still wants." said Bella as the two made their way to the back of the room.

"That's true." mumbled Alice as she crossed her arms as she sat down next to Aurora.

"Hey Alice!" said Aurora with a cheery smile. "Why are you so down?"

"Oh . . . it's nothing." said Alice as she let out a tired sigh. "My cat just . . . died."

"Aw . . . poor thing." said Aurora as the two saw Edward walk into the room just as the bell began to ring to signal first period. "I hope its soul has gone on to a peaceful rest."

"I hope so too," said Alice as she took out her notebook. She wasn't much for lying, but when the time called for it, she would do it, especially if it she needed to protect others. "I hope so too."

**Please review!**


	6. The Mystery Grows

Chapter 6: The Mystery Grows

The history class went on like normal, but as soon as the bell rang, Ms. Lillibone blocked the door before the students could reach it themselves.

"Settle down students; you have a good five minutes before your next class. I have a little announcement to make." said Ms. Lillibone as she crossed her arms. "I'm giving you your first project."

Most of the class groaned at the news, all of them not eager to do a project so early in the year but the teacher just shrugged it off.

"I will tell you all the full details tomorrow, but today I want you to think wisely when you pick your partners because for this first project, you all will be working in teams of two." said Ms. Lillibone with a small smirk. Everyone perked up at the news, especially Alice, who had just the person in mind.

"Think about your choice of partners wisely and have a good day." said Ms. Lillibone as she moved out the way and opened the door for her students. The students said their goodbyes and walked out the room, rushing to get to their next class. Alice waited by the side of the door till Aurora walked out the classroom, eager to ask the redhead her question.

"Hey Alice, you want to be project partners?" asked Aurora as she looked down at the pixie next to her, stopping her from asking the question herself.

"I was going to ask you the same thing." said Alice as the two walked toward their physics class.

"Huh . . . I thought you would ask Bella or Edward to be your partner. You know . . . work with one of your siblings?"

"Yeah . . . about that . . . I think Bella and Edward is going to pick each other for partners." said Alice knowingly as she noticed Donovan staring at the two from down an intersecting hallway.

"Alice!"

"What?" asked Alice as she turned to see Aurora in the doorway of their classroom a few feet down the hall.

"Aren't you coming?" asked Aurora as she raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah," said Alice as she turned to see that Donovan had disappeared. "I'm coming."

* * *

_At Lunch_

"So Aro wants Aurora because she has the potential to be a very powerful vampire if she is turned?" asked Edward as he, his siblings, and his daughter sat around their table at the far side of the cafeteria.

"That's what Donovan told us." said Bella with a sigh as she crossed her arms. "Aro wants to add on to his collection of gifted vampires."

"So . . . . He has had one of his goons basically baby sit Aurora from the shadows ever since Demetri found her when she was younger?" asked Emmitt as he raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "And I thought Aro couldn't get any creepier. I am so wrong."

"Well . . . what can we do?" asked Nessie as she combed her fingers through her hair. "Donovan also mentioned that another coven would also vie for Aurora. Which coven could that be?"

"Maybe it's the Romanian Coven. If you could call it a coven now that Vladimir and Stefan are the only ones left." muttered Rosalie as she checked herself in her compact mirror.

"You are so rude and morbid." said Jasper as he shot his 'sister' a look of disappointment.

"What?" asked Rosalie in surprise as she crossed her arms. "I am just stating a fact!"

"A fact that was rude and morbid." said Emmitt as he shrugged his shoulders.

"But Rosalie does make a good point. Vladimir and Stefan both hold grudges against the Volturi for what transpired between their covens. But then again, that would be the obvious choice." said Edward as a conflicted look came across his face.

"How about the Egyptian Coven? They have problems with the Volturi too." said Alice as she looked around the table.

"That's true too, but that means they are also an obvious choice." said Jasper with a small sigh.

"Well then . . . what about us?" asked Nessie as he looked around the table. "The Volturi don't seem to like us."

"That's because they want things that they can't have." said Emmitt with a smirk as he gestured to Alice, Bella, and Edward.

"I see." muttered Nessie as she looked at her uncle with narrowed eyes before returning her attention to her textbook.

"Aren't we too obvious as well?" asked Rosalie as she looked around the group.

"We are, but maybe when Donovan said that it would be the coven we would least suspect to vie for Aurora, he said that to throw us off the trail. Suspect someone else you know?" asked Bella as she raised an eyebrow.

"That's very sneaky of him. . ." muttered Jasper as he snuck a look at Donovan, who was sitting at another part of the cafeteria alone. ". . . But very smart as well. That actually could be a possibility."

All of a sudden the fire alarm began to blare, surprising the students in the cafeteria. A loud buzz began to echo throughout the intercom before a gruff voice spoke.

"Hello students, this is Principal Morrison speaking. This is not a drill. Please file out of the building in an orderly fashion. I repeat, please file out in an orderly fashion. Thank you."

"I wonder what this is about." said Nessie as she gathered her stuff.

"Maybe someone blew something up in the science wing." suggested Emmitt as the group joined the crowd of students going out the exit into the parking lot. Teachers guided the students out the building and through the parking lot to an area across the street next to the woods, still in complete view of the school building.

"Edward, what can you hear?" asked Bella as she turned to the telepathic vampire.

"A whole lot of confusion." answered Edward as he raised an eyebrow. "Some people are saying that someone blew up a tube in one of the chemistry rooms . . ."

"See! It's a possibility." said Emmitt with a cheeky grin, being mindful not to show his fangs.

". . . While some people are saying that a student burned something in one of the Home Ec. classes." said Edward as he shot an annoyed glance at Emmitt.

"The stories are mixed. It's hard to tell which one is true." said Jasper as he listened in to all the chatter around them.

"If there is a story about a dead body, than that is probably the true one." said Rosalie as she watched as a van from the morgue drove into the parking lot along with two police cars.

"Hey Aurora!" called Nessie as she noticed the redhead a few feet down the road.

"Hey Renesmee!" called Aurora as she walked over to the Cullens. "Have you heard the news?"

"What news? What's going on?" asked Bella as she looked around the group.

"One of the deans found a dead body down in the boiler room." answered Aurora as she turned toward the school building.

"A dead body? Is it of a student?" asked Edward as he crossed his arms.

"Nope . . . they say that the body is possibly of a homeless guy that disappeared months ago. One of the janitors found him down there when he was switching out his cleaning supplies," answered Aurora as she crossed her arms. "If it weren't for the strong smell the boiler gives off, the body would have probably been found sooner."

"How do you know about this Aurora?" asked Alice as she raised an eyebrow.

"I overheard the deans talking about it when I was in the main office a while ago." said Aurora, but the look in her eye told Alice and the Cullens otherwise. A loud horn was blown and everyone turned to see a tall woman with her hair in a pixie cut and dressed in a black suit holding the bullhorn in one hand and a clipboard in another. She handed the bullhorn to a man dressed in a gray suit and took a megaphone from him, bringing it to her lips.

"Attention students! Because of police activity here at the school, classes are canceled for the rest of the day. Return to the building if you need to gather your things. If you don't need to do that, please return to your vehicles and exit the premises. Thank you." said the woman as she looked around at the students. The students had mixed responses to the news as they walked back to the school, moving out of the way of police cars and the occasional fire truck.

"Well this has been a fun day so far." mumbled Aurora as she looked up at the sky. "First that guy Donovan asks me out on a date and then school's canceled for the rest of the day thanks to a dead body in the boiler room."

"Wait a second. Donovan asked you out?" asked Alice as she and the girls stared at her in disbelief.

"Well yeah . . . Donovan asked me out on a date this Friday as I walked out of my chemistry class, but I refused. There's something off about that guy, but I can't put my finger on it." said Aurora as she walked over to her car, which was parked across from the Volvo.

"Well that's good to know." mumbled Alice as she opened her passenger side door.

"I heard her thoughts. She thinks something is off about us too. That we're similar to Donovan in some ways." said Edward as he watched as Aurora's car lights turned on.

"Well I feel offended." said Rosalie as she crossed her arms.

"She's kind of right if she thinks of us in the supernatural sense." said Emmitt as he shrugged, earning a scowl from Rosie in return. "Just voicing my opinion."

"Did you all see the way her eyes looked as she told us about how she found out about the news? Like . . . she was unsure of her answer." asked Jasper as he looked around the group.

"Yeah I noticed," mumbled Alice as Aurora's car drove out the parking lot. "Aurora's hiding something."

"Maybe she's a telepath. Maybe that's her gift." suggests Emmitt as he crosses his arms. "Maybe if she does become a vampire, her gift will be like a combo of both Edward's and Aro's."

"You have a very active imagination Emmitt." said Nessie as she got into the Volvo.

"It could happen." said Emmitt as he walked down the row to his Jeep.

"All I know is that we need to tread lightly if we are going to get make sense of everything." said Jasper as he walked down the row, followed by Edward.

"Let's go home and tell Esme about this." said Bella as she got into the driver's seat. Nessie took the front passenger seat, leaving Alice and Rosalie to settle for the backseat.

_Things just get more interesting by the day._ Alice thought in her head as Bella turned on the engine, driving them out of school and back home.

**Please review!**


End file.
